


It isn't Jealousy

by LizzyMidford



Series: Michael in the Bathroom (Trans! Michael and bro Rich) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Jeremy, Jealousy, M/M, Michael and Rich are bros, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Michael, and Jealousy, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: Post Squip! Jeremy is jealous of Michael and Rich's newfound bond.Sequel to Michael in the Bathroom, but you can read this alone.





	It isn't Jealousy

Jeremy walked into school for the first time since the Squip incident. His eyes scanned the lockers for the key to his routine. Michael Mell.

He ran to the darker boy's locker with what he hoped was an appropriate amount of enthusiasm for the first time you talk to your best friend for a few weeks, and haven't had an actual conversation with since before you called him a Loser and left him in a bathroom at a party and...

_Focus, Heere..._

He barely noticed how close he was before he ran into Michael. 

"Hey, dude!" Michael laughed, turning away from Rich. 

He's been talking to Rich a lot lately. Jeremy wasn't rally even sure how they met. All he knew was that he helped Rich with his Squip and they've apparently been buddies since. 

Not that Jeremy was jealous.

Nope, not at all.

Michael waved goodbye to his friend, joining Jeremy on his wall to class.

And yeah, Michael choosing him felt pretty good.

***

Jeremy was on his way to Michael's house. 

He didn't call or text him or anything, but there was never a need with the two of them. They were always there for each other. 

He didn't even knock on the basement door, smelling the cloud of marijuana that proved that his best friend was already smoking. 

"Hey, Michael!" The skinny teen greeted as he turned the corner to the main room of the basement. 

He was a bit shocked to see Rich there. He was in shorts and a tank top, playing a game and sharing a blunt and bag of chips with Michael.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing. What really shocked him, and hurt a little bit, was Michael's appearance.

Michael was smiling, his hair messed up and some crumbs on his face. But he was wearing nothing but his boxers and his binder. A new one, with weed print on it. 

It took months for Michael to not wear his hoodie around Jeremy, just with the cuts on his arm, and almost two years for him to not wear a shirt. He'll, despite Jeremy's concern, he had even slept in his binder at Jeremy's house. They both knew that could hurt you real bad.

The binder also revealed all his stretch marks, things that he was always so self conscious about with Jeremy, and on his hips, more marks that Jeremy didn't know about.

"When did you get those?"

The two other boys, neither of which quite high, looked up at Jeremy. Surprise clear on their faces.

"The binder?" Michael asked. Trying to stall. He knew where his friends gaze was.

"You know what I mean, Mike," Jeremy couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

Michael rolled his eyes, trying to make as little a deal of it as possible.

"Jeremy, chill out. They're from the Squip times. That's why I stayed so long in the hospital. It's fine now!" 

Michael realized he said too much when his buddy's eyebrows shot up. 

"You were in the hospital?"

"Yeah!" Rich cut in, oblivious to the tension. "Michael helped me with my Squip as a thank you for his binder!"

"Why did you get him a binder?" Jeremy tried to control himself, but the bitterness in his voice was clear. Why did Michael trust Rich so mich? Why did Rich buy him something like that?

"Well I'm the one who wrecked his old one, so..." he assessed Jeremy's face, seeing the confusion, he continued. "In the fire, on Halloween..."

Jeremy was so confused. "What was Michael's binder doing at the house? He was home..."

Rich shook his head. "No, he was in the bathroom. He was asleep in the bathtub. He pulled off his binder during a panic attack. The fire people pulled him out and everything."

"He was asleep during the fire?" Jeremy asked. 

Rich and Michael nodded. Michael's heart sinking a bit.

"But... That's impossible! I texted him just after the place caught. He read them, so he was awake..." Jeremy turned to Michael, and Rich followed.

"Michael...?"

The trans boy looked down, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Michael..."

Michael moved away from Rich's hand, which was trying to reach his arm. "Hey, Dude, it's fine! Nobody's judging you. We just want to help." He reached out again and Michael allowed his new friend to pull him in for a hug.

Jeremy awkwardly joined. Because he cared about his friend, not because he was jealous.

And maybe he held on exactly 5.6 seconds longer than Rich had. But he wasn't keeping track.

He wasn't jealous.


End file.
